


Pretty Hurts

by Lovage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Beyoncé References, Boys' Love, M/M, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: "A mãe lhe dizia, desde criança, que a beleza era como uma maldição. O traria tudo o que quisesse, mas tiraria mais do que poderia dar. E Aslan aceitou isso como a maior verdade em sua vida."O universo da moda era uma consequência infeliz das vidas do modelo célebre Ash Lynx e do aspirante à fotógrafo de moda, Eiji Okamura, mas que fez com que duas almas perdidas se encontrassem.Shortfic baseada em Pretty Hurts, da Beyoncé para o desafio da @Celi Luna.Pode conter gatilho para abuso sexual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá gente!
> 
> Escrevi essa fic para o desafio da #QUEENBEE da Celi. Ia ser uma one shot, mas cheguei a mais de 5 mil palavras, um pouco distante de terminar. Decidi dividir, então já tenho uma Parte II escrita e deve terminar na Parte III. 
> 
> Tem um possível gatilho para abuso no terceiro parágrafo,  e apesar de ser um dos temas tratados em Banana Fish,  eu senti que pode afetar algum de vocês, não sei. 
> 
> Aconselho que leiam a letra de Pretty Hurts ou escutem a música. Tentei tirar o máximo que consegui de lá. E espero que gostem, porque foi uma das coisas que eu tive o maior prazer de escrever nas últimas semanas. 
> 
> Posto a Parte II logo, prometo <3 

Havia perdido a conta de quantas fotos tiraram dele naquele dia. Estava exausto depois de tantos figurinos, penteados, maquiagens, poses, luzes e firulas.

Aslan, ou como era conhecido mundialmente, Ash Lynx, fora revelado após ser visto caminhando, completamente nu, em uma praia qualquer do sul dos Estados Unidos. Suas fotos se espalharam pelas redes e todos queriam saber quem ele era. As marcas começaram a buscá-lo desesperadamente. O corpo esguio, mas firme, os cabelos loiros volumosos, a pele pálida e as feições selvagens eram obra do desejo de toda a indústria da moda. 

A paisagem bonita e a naturalidade do modelo encobriam o que aquela foto escondia: um menor abusado de todas as maneiras possíveis e sem rumo. O nojo que ele sentia de si mesmo e a satisfação de ter conseguido escapar estavam escondidos pelos olhos gélidos. Vira o padrasto morrer enquanto ainda se enterrava como podia dentro dele, passando as mãos gordurosas e asquerosas por sua pele. Infarto, ocasionado pelo excesso de viagra. Quando percebeu o que aconteceu, apenas empurrou o corpo flácido. Não conseguiu chorar. Saiu daquela cabana de praia sem rumo, no dia ainda claro, sentindo alguma liberdade, quando o vento passava por seu corpo desnudo e os grãos da areia pinicavam seus pés. 

Já havia desistido de lutar. A mãe lhe dizia, desde criança, que a beleza era como uma maldição. O traria tudo o que quisesse, mas tiraria mais do que poderia dar. E Aslan aceitou isso como a maior verdade em sua vida. Não fora o primeiro padrasto que abusara dele, e a mãe sabia. Mas ela também estava ocupada demais vendo a sua própria beleza ser desgastada pelo excesso do álcool, pelos anos e pelas cirurgias plásticas excessivas. A vaidade também era um veneno.

Aslan ainda a achava a mulher mais bonita do mundo, apesar de tudo. 

Lembrava-se de sua voz ecoando por um dos casarões onde moraram: "Não sei porque se dedica tanto a aprender coisas novas. Você é bonito, o que se passa pela sua cabeça não importa!". Ele tinha uma inteligência bem acima da média e muitas vezes descontava as próprias frustrações em estudos que fugiam a compreensão dela. Mas sua mãe tinha razão e ninguém nunca sequer deu atenção à isso.

O Aslan de 16 anos encarou a foto como a maior oportunidade de sua vida. Emancipar-se de sua mãe o libertaria, não? Mas os contratos de moda apenas o acorrentaram mais. Agenda lotada, festas cheias de pessoas fúteis que sequer se importavam com ele. Amizades oportunistas, viagens pelo mundo que nunca foram capazes de completá-lo. Ele era apenas um bibelô bonito que todos queriam em suas estantes. E mesmo assim, ainda achava que apenas a beleza seria capaz de trazer as coisas necessárias para preencher o vazio que sentia. Um dos males de sua criação.

As memórias e pensamentos atordoavam tanto sua cabeça que sequer percebeu o assistente do fotógrafo em seu caminho, e terminou por tropeçar no moço, derrubando a si mesmo e à câmera que o outro carregava. Todas as pessoas no estúdio viraram suas atenções para eles, temerosos à reação de Ash.

\- Desculpe senhor Lynx, e-eu... 

Apesar da situação, o modelo apenas enxergava o outro jovem, que lhe estendia a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar. Sorriso brilhante, olhos orientais ingênuos. Poderia ser a primeira sessão dele. Não duvidava que fosse. A indústria ainda não havia conseguido consumí-lo. Achou um tanto doce. 

\- Ai, droga. A sua câmera. Desculpe-me. Está tudo bem? 

As pessoas entreolharam-se. O comportamento de Ash era imprevisível e geralmente ele costumava ser bem fechado, algumas vezes dando respostas um pouco ariscas. O fotógrafo temeroso, tentou intervir.

\- Desculpe senhor Lynx, o garoto é novo... Não sabe como as coisas são! Olha, não precisa se preocupar...Eu... 

\- Está tudo bem, Ibe. Se houve qualquer dano ao seu equipamento, não desconte dele, por favor. Deixe que me encarrego.

Ibe o olhou surpreso e o assistente japonês curvou-se em agradecimento. Ash sorriu. 

\- Seu nome é...?

\- Eiji Okumura, senhor. 

\- Me chame de Ash, tudo bem? Você não é daqui, não é?

\- Não senhor... Quero dizer, Ash. Sou do Japão. Vim passar uma temporada aqui para aprender e depois retornar. 

\- Quer uma dica de alguém experiente, Eiji? Esse meio não é para você. Volte para casa. Merece mais do que isso.

O modelo colocou a mão sobre o ombro do outro, como se tentasse consolá-lo e partiu em direção ao camarim, em um caminhar imponente. Muitas pessoas consideraram aquela frase uma ameaça, mas era apenas um conselho sincero. Sentou-se na cadeira giratória, olhou-se no espelho e começou a retirar a maquiagem. A melhor parte de seu dia era despir-se de Ash Lynx e depois que fazia, sequer conseguia olhar seu próprio reflexo. Era como se tudo o que escondeu se revelasse, tornando-o feio. 

\----------------------------------------------

Haviam apenas algumas pessoas no galpão do estúdio. Os olhos de Ash já haviam acostumado-se com aquela iluminação forte. O repórter da Forbes estava bem a sua frente, sentado numa cadeira montável. A equipe era bem parecida com a do dia anterior. O assistente do sorriso doce parecia não tirar os olhos dele. 

O grupo responsável pela maquiagem fazia os últimos acertos, alongando os cílios loiros longuíssimo e ajustando a tonalidade da pele com a luz. O repórter apressou-se e estendeu a mão assim que o modelo foi considerado perfeito pelos maquiadores.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Ash. A Forbes ficou muito feliz que tenha encontrado um tempinho na sua agenda para dar uma entrevista. Em três anos de carreira, é o terceiro ano que você aparece entre as 50 pessoas mais bem pagas do mundo no nosso ranking e sua ascensão foi muito rápida. Eu particularmente sou fã do seu trabalho.

\- Ah, obrigado! Mas, às vezes, a sorte apenas cruza com a gente. Agradeço imensamente ao meu agente, o jovem e talentoso, Shorter Wong, que me acompanha desde o início e foi o responsável pelo meu ingresso nas passarelas. Ele sim merecia um lugar nessa lista. Eu só tento fazer meu trabalho como posso.

\- Mas não é apenas sorte. O seu talento está exposto desde aquela primeira foto. É considerado um dos homens mais sexys de todos os tempos. E é quase um camaleão. Acho que por isso a indústria ainda anseia tanto por você. Se não tirar a coroa do primeiro colocado ano que vem, será uma surpresa!

\- Não está entre as minhas metas, para ser honesto... 

E quais eram suas metas? Estar na capa da Vogue? Comer menos açúcar? Deixar o cabelo crescer mais? Maior era melhor, não era? Aquilo tudo era muito fútil para ser chamado de meta. Mas para alguém vazio, bastava. Ser bonito, bastava.

\- Isso me leva à primeira pergunta... Então, senhor terceiro colocado... Qual a sua aspiração na vida?

\- Minha aspiração na vida?

Nesse instante, o assistente de fotógrafo esbarrou no refletor, sem querer. Foi então que os olhos de Ash encontraram com os dele. E assim ficaram por alguns segundos. O outro sorriu e o modelo sentiu inveja. Daquelas brandas. Era aquilo que o ele queria. 

\- Seria... Ser feliz.

O jornalista o olhou um pouco confuso. Não era por isso que esperava. A beleza o tinha dado tudo, não tinha? Aquela resposta, apesar de verdadeira, nunca iria sair impressa. Ninguém precisava saber daquilo. Não era o que vendia bem nas revistas. Ash, percebendo o que fizera, deu um sorriso repleto de cinismo e completou a resposta tentando fugir da verdade existente nela.

\-------------------------------------

"Alô, Eiji? Você ainda está no estúdio?"

\- Oi, Ibe-san. Estava de saída... 

"Ótimo. Eu acho que esqueci o meu notebook. Será que consegue dar uma olhada? Por favor?"

\- Pode deixar!

O jovem Eiji Okamura tinha 21 anos e atuava como fotógrafo profissional no Japão. Contudo, a dificuldade que tinha para pagar as próprias contas o levaram até aquele estágio, do outro lado do mundo, para aprender a trabalhar com a moda, o que lhe abriria um leque de possibilidades. Estava lá fazia apenas dois meses e agradecia imensamente à Ibe pela oportunidade. Ficara até mais tarde testando iluminações, efeitos e técnicas, fotografando alguns objetos. Não era o ideal, mas...

Entrou no grande galpão, agora escuro e totalmente diferente do que aparentava quando todos estavam trabalhando ali. A indústria da moda conseguia realmente fazer mágica. Ao menos, assim acreditava. 

Ligou as luzes e caminhou com cautela. O computador de Ibe estava numa pasta, na lateral da mesa onde ele tinha deixado todo seu equipamento. Pegou-a, aliviado. Sabia quanto tempo demorava a edição das fotos e os dois haviam trabalhado muito nelas. Quando estava prestes a apagar as luzes, ouviu o barulho de vidro quebrando. Decidiu checar, por via das dúvidas. 

Caminhou lentamente e quando aproximou-se dos camarins, um soluçar era audível. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com o grandioso e sempre firme Ash Lynx, aos pedaços. O espelho estava quebrado e seus estilhaços reluziam pela sala, refletindo a dor do modelo em cada um deles. Os cabelos loiros estavam uma zona, ainda colados pelo laquê. Estava sentado, com as costas encostadas na parede, como se, por desistência, houvesse deslizado por ela. As roupas amarrotadas pelas próprias mãos que arranharam parte da pele descoberta pelo tecido, deixando pequenos cortes. E os olhos vermelhos, como se estivesse chorando há horas. Ao seu lado, uma garrafa de bebida, aparentemente cara, vazia.

O modelo assim que viu o assistente de fotógrafo, tentou secar os olhos e ajeitar a figura, desfigurada. 

Ainda era uma das mais bonitas que Eiji já tivera a oportunidade de vislumbrar.

\- Eu... Não era para que visse nada disso. Não era para que ninguém visse, na verdade.

O jovem Eiji andou pelos cacos até chegar a Ash, que era incapaz de olhá-lo. Tomou um casaco nas araras e o cobriu, erguendo-o. Percebeu que o outro estava descalço e apenas queria retirá-lo dali. 

\- Pise nos meus sapatos, por favor. 

Ash abraçou-o e colocou a cabeça encostada na curva de seu pescoço. Passaram pelos cacos, que agora refletiam os dois, lentamente, até chegar à porta, que o assistente fechou tentando apagar aquele cenário.

\- Eu tenho que levar o computador de Ibe-san para ele, mas depois podemos tomar um café, o que acha?

Ash acenou com a cabeça em concordância, saindo de cima dos pés do japonês, contudo, sem cortar o contato.

\- Obrigado, Eiji. Eu devo imaginar que você tem muitas perguntas a fazer. Mas eu só... 

\- Eu tenho algumas perguntas, mas você claramente não quer respondê-las agora. Não vou pedir que faça o que não quer. 

\- Eu não quero ser visto assim. 

Eiji sentiu a cabeça do modelo, que era mais alto do que ele, afundar-se em seu pescoço. Aquele contato incomum o incomodou um pouco, mas Ash estava visivelmente bêbado. Colocou a mão sobre os cabelos duros e bagunçados do outro, tentando trazer algum conforto.

\- Vamos, senão vai ficar muito tarde. Amanhã eu resolvo essa bagunça. 

O assistente sabia que seria difícil explicar o que acontecera ali, mas Ibe tinha coração mole.

\--------------------------------------

CREEEEECK

Ash odiava o som dos cabelos sendo arrebentados pela escova. E achava pior ainda quando estava em conjunto com os esbravejos da mãe.

"Você é bonito, Aslan, devia de agradecer à genética. Mas não há beleza no mundo que combine com lama, vento e suor. E mamãe já te disse: apenas a beleza importa. Só é feliz quem é belo. Aliás, temos que consertar esses dentes. E as suas bochechas, nossa, elas são enormes. Espero que quando você cresça, seu rosto afine ou você honestamente terá que fazer uma plástica."

O jovem Aslan olhava-se no espelho e não via nada de errado. Mas depois de tanto ouvir sua mãe, as críticas dela tornaram-se verdades absolutas. Começaram a surgir mil defeitos em seu rosto. Seu braço engordou, seus dentes colocaram-se mais para frente. Ash tateou o rosto, em desespero. Sua beleza havia se esvaído em um piscar de olhos. Ao fundo, conseguia ver os padrastos conversando entre si, a imagem deles aproximou-se e suas cabeças começaram a circular ao redor da sua.

"Ele é como um diamante bruto, precisa ser moldado"

"Eu aposto que consigo domar essa fera e transformá-lo em um gatinho manhoso"

"Com o cabelo desse jeito, você se parece muito com uma menina, sabia? Cabelo de menina, pele de menina e bunda de menina..."

Ash acordou aos prantos. A cabeça doía e tudo ao redor parecia girar. O pior era saber que o pesadelo era verossímil em sua essência. Doce ilusão que a carreira o ajudaria a deixar aquilo tudo para trás. Às vezes, apenas ressaltava as piores partes. 

Não sabia aonde estava. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos ainda grudentos por causa do laquê. Tentou-se recordar do que havia feito e a última coisa era do novato assistente do fotógrafo tentando retirá-lo do camarim. Nem reparou quando a porta do cômodo que estava foi aberta. 

\- Ashu? Já acordou?

Passou a mão pelo rosto e achou graça da pronúncia do nome. Tentou enxugar os olhos, disfarçando o choro. Era inacreditável como a ingenuidade e generosidade do outro traziam-lhe conforto.

Eiji estendeu-lhe a xícara e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

\- Está melhor? Desculpe entrar assim, mas trouxe chá, acho que pode ajudá-lo. E eu sei que esse quarto deve ser pouco comparado ao que você deve ter acesso...

Ash bebiricou o chá e sorriu. 

\- Está tudo perfeito, obrigado. 

E realmente estava. Em muito tempo, tudo parecia perfeito. Não havia espelhos e não se importou com a aparência nem sequer por um segundo. A ressaca latente não o incomodava. O ar sujo do subúrbio até parecia agradável. E havia Eiji e seu sorriso brilhante, olhos pequenos e inglês sibilado de maneira divertida. 

\- Você mora aqui? 

O outro acenou com a cabeça e tentou justificar. 

\- Desculpe por ser pequeno e...

\- Não tem problema. Mesmo. Fico grato pela ajuda.

\- Você apagou depois que entrou no carro. Quando deixei o computador com o Ibe-san, pela hora que era, já não tinha nada aberto. O deixei aqui e dormi na sala. Se quiser tomar um banho, é naquela porta ali, tem toalhas embaixo da pia. Eu preciso ir no estúdio, mas fique à vontade. Aposto que você deve ter um dia cheio também...

\- E se a gente só esquecesse tudo por hoje? Vamos ficar aqui ou sair, ou sei lá. 

\- Mas eu prometi a Ibe-san que... 

\- Você ontem estava tirando fotos sozinho no estúdio, não é? É muito difícil aprender sem um modelo de verdade. Eu poderia modelar para você.

\- Oh, eu não poderia, isso...

As bochechas do fotógrafo coraram. Aslan não sabia se o japonês aceitaria. Ele visivelmente o havia ajudado sem esperar nada em troca na noite passada. Qualquer fotógrafo iniciante gostaria de ter fotos de Ash em seu portfólio. Aquilo era raro. Ainda mais no ramo em que ambos trabalhavam. Eiji apenas o surpreendia cada vez mais.

\- Por favor, Eiji. Não é exatamente uma folga! 

O modelo não queria encarar a própria realidade. E se fosse para viver a do fotógrafo, nem que fosse por um dia, sacrificaria tudo. Precisava de algo que fosse de verdade e achava que o outro era o mais próximo que chegaria disso.

O japonês ainda parecia ponderar quando acenou positivamente, inclinando-se em agradecimento algumas vezes. O famoso, satisfeito, sorriu, devolveu-o a xícara e entrou no banheiro, que era bem menor do que o aconselhado para qualquer rotina de higiene. 

Passou os dedos pela junção dos azulejos desbotados. Observou os poucos itens de higiene que existiam ali e comparou mentalmente com os mil produtos existentes na sua suíte no loft em Tribeca. Rotina coreana de pele, protetor solar diário, lavar o cabelo dia sim, dia não, seguindo o cronograma com diversos produtos indicado pelo cabeleireiro mais concorrido da cidade. Clareadores dentais, pastas de dente feitas por encomenda. Academia, balança, medidas. Dermatologista quase exclusivo. Hidratantes de corpo e labial carregados na bolsa. Máscara anti-idade, mesmo tendo apenas 19 anos. Maquiagem, água micelar, desodorante, talco, esfoliante, loção. Um exagero. 

O espelho pequeno era apenas suficiente para ajeitar os cabelos ou escovar os dentes e Aslan agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo. Recusou-se a olhar a própria pele arranhada quando estava sob a água fria do chuveiro, lavando os cabelos com o sabonete de glicerina e ridicularizou-se por se importar tanto com aquilo. 

Apareceu na porta da sala, já vestido, e olhou o pequeno corredor que era ornamentado apenas por um sofá de dois lugares, velho. Sentiu pena por Eiji ter passado a noite ali.

\- Porque antes de irmos você não me mostra algumas das suas fotos?

\- Eu não trabalhava com moda antes. Tenho fotos que tirei para algumas revistas, ensaios de crianças, algumas fotos da cidade, coisas bobas. Não chega nem perto do trabalho que Ibe-san faz. Eu mostro o que vejo. Ibe-san molda a realidade baseado no que oferecem para ele.

\- Mas ele não o contrataria se não tivesse potencial. Vamos, deixe-me ver!

Eiji pegou uma pasta e a estendeu. Ash olhou as fotos, admirado. Olhava as nuances das paisagens, o brilho nos olhos das pessoas. Tentava desvendar o significado, a pureza. As fotos pareciam exatamente com seu fotógrafo. Foi quando ouviu o clique.

\- Oh, desculpe-me é que... 

Ash sorriu e, novamente, o outro pressionou o botão da câmera. O modelo fugia totalmente da imagem que a mídia transmitia. A fragilidade, a gentileza, a sensibilidade. Talvez aquela aparência fosse a que o modelo criou para se resguardar. As feições, apesar de tudo, ainda eram as mesmas. 

\- Você sabe que essas fotos não contam, não é?

\- Não esperava que contassem. É que tudo em você parece tão expressivo. Até as pequenas coisas, sabe? Como colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha agora pouco, ou como mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava. É orgânico. Estou aqui faz poucos meses, mas já acompanhei alguns ensaios. Você é diferente dos outros modelos. Eles são robóticos, fazem as mesmas poses, as mesmas caras. E você se transforma. Cada foto é diferente. Ibe-san quase não precisou te dizer o que fazer, pois parece que você sabe o que a câmera quer.

Ash levantou-se e deu uma volta. 

\- Estou apresentável? Vamos ver como a sua câmera me vê.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente!  
> Eu estou muito feliz de ter conseguido voltar a escrever. Agradeçam ao feriado. Espero que gostem da parte II.
> 
> E ah, para a construção, eu mudei o agente do Ash mencionado no primeiro capítulo. Sinto por isso, mas foi como eu consegui fazer a história se desenrolar. O agente não é relevante para essa história

Aquele Ash sorridente e leve pouco lembrava o da noite passada. Eiji sentia que aquela experiência faria bem aos dois. E, definitivamente, qualquer coisa cairia bem no outro. A calça curta havia sido dobrada acima do tornozelo e a camiseta branca dava um ar de desleixo, que em conjunto com os cabelos ainda úmidos, deixavam o modelo ainda mais charmoso.

O fotógrafo pegou o equipamento e levou-o até o carro. O famoso disse que tinha o lugar ideal, mas era um pouco longe.

\- Mas você não conhece muitas pessoas por aqui, não é? 

\- Ibe-san é um grande amigo e foi muito generoso me aceitando como estagiário. Nos conhecemos no Japão e pouco depois ele veio para cá, e cresceu muito como fotógrafo aqui. Na temporada passada, nos reencontramos, conversamos e ele me ofereceu essa oportunidade. Vendi tudo o que tinha e vim. 

\- E o que está achando de Nova York? 

\- Muito diferente. As coisas aqui são mais agitadas, o ar parece mais pesado. Ainda não conheci muita coisa, mas a cidade transpira arte. Tirei algumas boas fotos. Quem sabe um dia eu consiga expô-las em alguma galeria ou galpão.

\- Me mande um convite quando fizer. Você tem um fã, Eiji.

O outro corou. E Ash tentou desfazer a situação.

\- A moda está longe de ser uma paixão, então? É mais como uma consequência?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim. E você, quando você decidiu que ia ser modelo? 

\- Oh, você… Não sabe da foto, sabe? 

\- Qual foto? 

\- Fui fotografado por um turista caminhando pelado em uma praia. E a foto viralizou. 

\- Pelado? Mas, com pelado você quer dizer…

\- Sem nada. 

\- Mas a sua carreira tem pouco tempo, você... 

\- Eu tinha 16 anos. Até proibiram a circulação da foto, já que eu era menor, mas o estrago já estava feito. Nunca tinha pensado em ser modelo. Foi uma consequência, assim como foi para você. 

\- Mas por que você estava pelado numa praia?

\- Eu digo para as revistas que era uma praia de nudismo. Era quase uma praia particular, sabe? Mas…

Ash engoliu seco. Eiji começou a olhá-lo e questionou:

\- Mas essa não é a verdade, não é?

O modelo acenou com a cabeça e a apoiou em sua mão. 

\- Você quer falar sobre isso? Não tem problema se não quiser…

Ash respirou fundo e fechou as mãos sobre as pernas, tentando dar coragem a si mesmo para falar sobre aquilo.

\- O imundo do meu padrasto infartou. E tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi correr. Não chorei sequer uma vez. Aquele porco não merecia nem as minhas lágrimas de ódio. O vi morrer e não me senti mal uma única vez. Lembro-me até de sorrir quando percebi o que havia acontecido. Às vezes, acho que sou uma pessoa ruim por isso. Mas ele nunca mais colocou aquelas mãos nojentas em mim. E eu devia de ter percebido, na época, que todo mundo ficou tão aficcionado com aquela foto não era porque meus traços eram bonitos, ou meu corpo elegante, ou sabe-se lá porquê. As pessoas são sádicas, Eiji. E a única coisa bonita ali, para eles, era a merda toda que eu sentia. Por fim, minha mãe disse que meu padrasto estava com ela. Era mais fácil do que admitir a merda toda que ela me fez esses anos todos.

O fotógrafo segurava o volante com força. As lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Parou o carro no acostamento. Queria abraçar Ash. Queria cuidá-lo. Queria livrá-lo de tudo.

\- Não chore, Eiji, por favor. Eu não devia de ter…

\- Conte-me sempre que precisar, por favor. Há quanto tempo segura isso com você? 

\- Eu, só… Acho que nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém. Desculpe-me, Eiji. Tentei fazer terapia por um tempo, mas acho que o que eu sinto é algo que carregarei para sempre. Não houve remédio que fosse suficiente para acabar com isso. Eu terminei como modelo pois era uma maneira de pedir emancipação, de me livrar das coisas que minha mãe me impôs. Aos 16 anos eu era dono de mim e das minhas decisões. Minha mãe me ligava todos os dias no início, pedindo perdão. Mas ela desistiu e vai fazer mais de um ano que sequer tenho notícias dela. E, desde que mande dinheiro para que ela faça as cirurgias estéticas dela, está tudo certo. Ela é linda, Eiji. Nem precisa disso, mas ela sempre quer mais.

\- Acho que talvez seja a alma dela que precise de uma cirurgia. 

\- Ou talvez a minha. Tenho medo de ficar como ela. Se eu tenho um emprego, uma casa, os meus luxos, é tudo por causa da beleza. Mas assim também foi para ela. Devo tudo o que tenho a isso. Mas, quanto mais eu dependo da beleza, mais acho que nada ela me dá. Eu fico na dúvida se acertei em assinar o contrato. Praticamente vendi a minha alma nele, por, pelo menos, os próximos 12 anos. E vou acabar não fazendo nada do que eu realmente queria fazer. Porque ser bonito é tudo o que me ensinaram. Usar o olhar, o cabelo, o corpo, foi tudo o que me foi ensinado. E por mais que todo mundo insista nisso, cada vez que me encaro no espelho, me sinto feio. Sempre tem um defeito. Sempre me acho insuficiente. 

O silêncio pairou entre os dois. Era a primeira vez que Aslan dizia aquelas coisas em voz alta e Eiji não sabia reagir. Colocou sua mão sobre a do outro, tentando dar carinho e suporte.

\-  E o que quer fazer então? Já estamos longe, totalmente fora das nossas obrigações. E se hoje a gente fizesse apenas o que quisesse? O que quer?

\- Como assim? 

\- Quem gostaria de ser? O que gostaria de fazer?

\- Pode parecer bobeira, mas tudo o que eu mais queria na vida era tomar um sorvete. Daqueles de baunilha mesmo. 

O japonês sorriu e religou o carro. O pedido parecia simples, mas fazia anos que Ash não se dava ao direito de consumir tanto açúcar ou gordura. O modelo agitou-se no banco como um adolescente e procurou por alguma música que prestasse na rádio, colocando um dos pés sobre o painel. O sol era fraco e de alguma maneira, reconfortante. 

Por muito tempo, era a primeira vez que se sentia livre. Assim como Eiji. Os dois estavam livres de suas próprias preocupações. É como se a vida se resumisse ao vento em seus rostos e ao calor de se sentirem vivos. 

Por bastante tempo, o assistente de fotografia continuou seguindo as instruções do modelo, até chegarem a uma cidadezinha, com pouco comércio aberto, basicamente modulada por uma praça e uma igreja, por onde deram uma volta de carro antes de parar.

\- Ainda estamos em Nova York? Por que é totalmente diferente!

\- Nova York tem algumas cidades pequenas ao oeste, mas não. E você deve estranhar um pouco. As casas são um pouco afastadas do centro e tem algumas fazendas. A população não ultrapassa 10 mil habitantes.

\- O perfil lembra um pouco a cidade onde eu nasci. Me deixa até com saudades de casa...

\- Temos mais isso em comum. Eu estava morrendo de saudades de casa. Faz uns bons meses que não venho aqui. 

\- Você nasceu aqui?

\- Assim como a minha mãe. Ela participava em concursos de miss locais desde criança. Mas acho que essa cidade sempre foi pequena demais para ela. E bem, ela achava que a beleza a tiraria daqui. 

\- E tirou?

\- Não exatamente. Meu pai era um empresário bem sucedido que patrocinava concursos. E isso não pegava nada bem. Ela foi impedida de concorrer. Ela diz que foi amor à primeira vista. Achou que viajaria o país inteiro com ele, atrás da sua coroa. Mas ele queria mesmo era o sossego, para a infelicidade dela. Mandou construir a nossa casa e em pouco tempo, ela engravidou. Eles foram felizes por algum tempo. Mas aí ele se interessou por outra garota de concursos e nos deixou com algum dinheiro e a casa. E minha mãe diz que já havia cansado a sua beleza. E ele a jogava tão para baixo, que com 23 anos, após ter um filho, ela achou que teria sorte de achar alguém que fosse bom para ela.

\- Acho que tem algumas coisas que não podemos contar para sempre. A luz da sua mãe era a autoconfiança dela. Eu já perdi a minha uma vez. Seria quase como se eu ficasse cego de uma hora para outra. Acho que fotografar é tudo o que sou e sei. E se de uma hora para outra eu perdesse isso também…

\- O que você já perdeu?

\- Quando eu tinha 17 anos… Ei, a sorveteria não é ali? Acho que está fechando!

Os dois agitaram-se com pressa, saindo do carro batendo com força a porta e correndo até a sorveteria.

\- Senhor, por favor! Nos deixe comprar sorvete!

Eiji exclamou um pouco ofegante. 

\- Eu já estava fechando para o almoço…

Disse o homem, de costas, puxando as portas metálicas vermelhas.

\- Nós prometemos que seremos rápidos. Compro uma das caixas, se preferir.

Ash disse ofegante. O indivíduo virou o rosto e sorriu, surpreso.

\- Aslan? É você? Você está tão crescido! Você faz muito sucesso aqui nas bancas de jornal. Um orgulho para o nosso condado! Entre, por favor, e não precisa se apressar. Nem você, nem o seu amigo. Como vai seu irmão?

Ash perguntou-se mentalmente quem era aquele homem e Eiji constrangeu-se um pouco pela a animação. 

\- Sou eu, Max! É óbvio que você não lembra de mim. Era muito garoto para lembrar. Entra, senta aí, e se esconde. Porque se souberem que você está aqui, essa sorveteria falida vai virar o point da cidade!

\- Você era amigo do Griffin? 

\- Cheguei a ir na casa de vocês algumas vezes, quando ele vinha te ver no verão. Bons tempos… Seu irmão é um grande cara. Salvou minha vida pelo menos duas vezes! 

\- Ele é um cara incrível mesmo. Mas faz alguns anos que nos falamos exclusivamente por vídeo. 

\- Da próxima vez, diga que esteve comigo e que eu cuidei direito do irmãozinho dele! Mas me falem, que vocês querem? 

\- Só um sorvete de baunilha mesmo. Você vende o pote?

\- Vender, eu até vendo, mas não posso cobrar do irmãozinho do Griffin. Dois potes, meio litro. Um para você e outro para o seu amigo. 

\- Não precisa disso, Max…

\- Faço questão! E eu tento dar cobertura para vocês saírem. 

\- Dar cobertura no sorvete? Tem de que? 

O modelo e o comerciário se olharam e riram das palavras proferidas pelo japonês. Ash achou fofo como as sobrancelhas ondularam-se e o nariz do estrangeiro franziu de vergonha. 

\- Do que estão rindo?

\- Dar cobertura é uma expressão. Ele basicamente disse que vai nos ajudar a sair daqui. 

As bochechas de Eiji tornaram-se rubras. Max apoiou-se no ombro do astro da moda.

\- Você falou igualzinho ao Griffin quando ele te explicava as coisas. Seu amigo é de onde? Ele também é seu irmãozinho?

\- Ele se gabaria por isso, aposto. E Eiji é japonês, ainda está aprendendo a língua. 

\- Bem-vindo ao nosso país, Eiji! Espero que esteja gostando e sinta-se à vontade para voltar aqui!

O assistente acenou com a cabeça e o modelo abraçou-o pelos ombros

— Obrigado por tudo, Max. E, vamos, onii-chan, ou esse sorvete vai derreter.

O dono da sorveteria olhou para fora e fez sinal para que os dois saíssem. Os jovens esgueiraram-se até o carro e entraram. O modelo abriu o primeiro pote ansioso, enquanto o assistente de fotógrafo cruzou os braços na frente do peito. 

\- Não vai comer, Eiji? 

\- Não me chama de onii-chan, eu sou mais velho que você!

\- Mas eu trabalho com moda há mais tempo. 

Ash mostrou a língua, de gracinha, despertando uma risada do outro

\- E vamos, coma comigo. Tem ideia de quanto tempo faz que eu não tomo um sorvete? Vamos comemorar a nossa amizade e esse dia, que sem dúvidas, é um dos melhores que eu já tive.

\- Posso ser honesto? Para mim, também. Faz um bom tempo que eu não me sinto confortável assim. Ou feliz. Obrigado por me trazer até aqui, Ashu.

O modelo levou a colher à boca enquanto ainda olhava o sorriso de Eiji e sentiu-se no paraíso. A baunilha tinha a vantagem de ser doce na medida certa. Sentiu prazer na textura da gordura do sorvete, na sensação gelada nos dentes e como parecia grudar no palato. Era o melhor sorvete que havia provado. 

Diante da expressão de Ash, o outro também decidiu experimentar. Era como qualquer sorvete ordinário que já havia comido. Tirando pela presença e pela satisfação do loiro, que pareciam mudar qualquer circunstância. Assim que terminaram, Eiji religou o carro e o famoso voltou a dar instruções.

\- Tem mais um lugar que eu queria te levar. Não é muito longe daqui, prometo. A estrada não é das melhores, mas é onde conseguirá as melhores fotos.

Dessa vez, durante o percurso não havia música, apenas o conforto de seus próprios silêncios e da proximidade que os dois haviam adquirido em tão pouco tempo.

\- Ashu… Eu tenho uma pergunta. Griffin é seu irmão mais velho? Mas como…

\- Ele é filho do meu pai. Ele costumava passar as férias conosco. Minha mãe não gostava muito, pois ele parecia muito com meu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela queria que eu criasse esse laço. Eu ficava esperando as férias começarem para ele aparecer. Achava ele a pessoa mais incrível do mundo. Ele agora está em missão humanitária. Sempre gostou dessas coisas. 

\- Você parece sentir falta dele. 

\- E sinto, mas agora tenho o meu próprio onii-chan.

Antes que Eiji pudesse retrucar a implicância, foi surpreendido pelo enorme casarão com paredes mescladas entre tijolo e pedra. Ash sinalizou para que entrasse com o carro ali e assim que pararam, desceu, aspirando o ar dali e rodopiando com os braços abertos. 

\- Você parece feliz, Ashu. 

\- E não é para estar? Essa é a casa onde morei quando criança. Eu gostava tanto daqui… Não consegue sentir o cheiro da grama molhada, da lama fresca, do…

O fotógrafo clicou-o enquanto falava, interrompendo-o. 

-Oh, desculpe, eu…

\- Pode tirar quantas fotos quiser. Vamos, eu quero que veja o jardim!

Os dois se espreitaram pelo muro vivo, bem cuidado, que fazia uma espécie de corredor. A maneira como aquela casa fora pensada era definitivamente maravilhosa. 

\- Alguém mora aqui? 

\- Não. Mas pago um jardineiro para cuidar aqui de fora, uma vez por semana. Tem coisas, Eiji, que são bonitas demais para que simplesmente as deixemos morrer. Essa casa é uma delas. Acho que nos mudamos daqui logo após o segundo casamento da minha mãe. Eu fui muito feliz nessa casa. E agora cuido para que ela não se acabe. Fazia bastante tempo que não aparecia por aqui. 

E Eiji compreendeu. Aquele quintal era o paraíso para qualquer criança, árvores largas de fácil subida e alguns balanços de corda tornavam o ambiente ainda mais charmoso. As flores eram coloridas demais para serem reais. A grama, perfeita para correr. Divertiu-se ao imaginar o pequeno Ash ali. O brilho nos olhos do outro era visível. Estava tão admirado que quase não percebeu quando o modelo correu até um dos balanços, onde se sentou e começou a balançar.

\- Eiji, vem aqui e me ajude a chegar bem alto!

O japonês sorriu mediante ao pedido. Aproximou-se e empurrou algumas vezes o balanço, de maneira leve, ouvindo a risada divertida de Ash. Chegou à conclusão que talvez ele não tivesse sido criança tempo o suficiente. 

Depois de alcançar algumas vezes o ponto mais alto da trajetória, o som da risada converteu-se em um grito. Quase um pedido de socorro. De liberdade. 

Percebendo a situação, o estrangeiro segurou as correntes com firmeza, ajudando o brinquedo a parar. Ajoelhou-se de frente para Ash, que apoiava as cotovelos nos joelhos, com as mãos nos olhos. O assistente mexeu em uma das mechas do cabelo loiro, colocando-a para trás da orelha e viu o modelo reagir àquela nervosamente.

\- Eu queria entender quando me tornei isso, Eiji. Eu era tão feliz. Tinha tantas coisas e… Eu sempre acho que quanto mais eu trabalhar, quanto mais bonito for, mais próximo vou estar da minha felicidade. Mas esse ramo é podre. As pessoas são tóxicas. Por isso digo que isso não é para você. Consegue coisa melhor. Você merece coisa melhor. 

\- E você não, Ash? 

\- Eu já estou atolado nessa droga até o pescoço, mas você ainda tem salvação. 

\- Eu não quero salvação. Quero apoiá-lo, Ashu. Essa é a minha consequência também e não acho que seja coincidência que ela tenha me levado até você. Acho que ambos precisamos ser salvos. Eu do meu desencaixe, da minha rotina e de todas as coisas que não fazem sentido para mim, e você, dos seus fantasmas. Eu sei que era uma oportunidade incrível ter fotos suas, mas acho que vim cego pela sua luz, Ashu. Não queria fotos suas. Queria estar contigo. Por isso, peço que não chore mais. Não hoje. Não daqui para frente. Agora tem a mim e eu sinto que devo te proteger. Não me peça para desistir de novo.  

O assistente passou os dedos pelas lágrimas de Aslan, que segurou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe a testa, fazendo-o corar. A ternura também era novidade vinda de alguém que era considerado tão frio e polido.

O japonês fechou os olhos, envergonhado, mas logo os abriu e percebeu que o outro estava perto demais. Sentiu o sangue correr por suas bochechas com mais força quando o famoso sorriu de leve. Ash aproximou-se, causando nervosismo. Todas as borboletas que nem sabia que existiam em seu estômago agitaram-se. Quando Eiji já não sabia mais o que fazer, o modelo lambeu-o do queixo até o alto das bochechas e correu. Correu como se não houvesse amanhã ou como se o ato não fosse totalmente ridículo. Correu como se ainda fosse a criança que vivia naquela casa. E Eiji passou a mão no rosto, tentando retirar a saliva e foi atrás, descalçando os sapatos apertados para correr melhor e deixando-os com seu equipamento.

\- Vai ter volta! 

Esbravejou o estrangeiro. 

\- Não se você não me alcançar.  

O novato disparou na direção do loiro, que quando percebeu a aproximação do outro, parou de supetão, fazendo com que os dois caíssem lado a lado no gramado, ofegantes. O assistente de fotógrafo soltou uma exclamação de dor, e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro, fazendo com que Ash se virasse em sua direção, preocupado.

\- Você está bem? Eu não queria te machucar… Era só...

\- Não… Está tudo bem, mesmo. É só uma lesão dos meus tempos de atleta. Não é nada demais. Mas, às vezes, acontece essas coisas. 

\- Se você era tão bom como atleta como é com a câmera, aposto que teria várias medalhas olímpicas. 

\- Não querendo ser vaidoso, mas eu era muito bom. Eu fazia salto com vara. Alguns diziam que eu era capaz de voar.

\- Confesso agora que estou com um pouco de inveja. O mais próximo disso que cheguei foi aquele balanço ali. Lá no carro você ia me contar o que aconteceu quando você tinha 17… Essa foi a luz que você perdeu?

\- Com 17 anos eu me vi totalmente sem rumo. Eu sonhei em saltar com vara a minha vida inteira. Você não tem ideia do que é estar lá no alto e em uma fração de segundo, você não sente a gravidade. E você nunca sabe se conseguiu saltar. A realidade só voltava quando eu encontrava o colchão. Mas um dia, deu tudo errado. Vara errada, piso molhado, posição ruim. E eu queria tanto ganhar que insisti. Foi a minha última competição. Segundo lugar, duas cirurgias, e proibido de praticar novamente. 

\- E como a fotografia surgiu?

\- Eu ganhei uma câmera enquanto ainda estava no hospital. E comecei a tirar umas fotos dentro do hospital. E estava tendo uma festa na ala pediátrica. A enfermeira chefe viu, quis comprar as fotos e disse que eu devia de tentar carreira. Aí eu fiz alguns cursos e o resto da história você já conhece. 

\- Falido e infeliz em Nova Iorque.

\- Pelo menos ainda faço o que gosto nas horas vagas. E eu tenho Ibe-san e agora, você.

Ash questionou-se se ainda fazia algo que gostasse. Não que não tivesse tempo. Ele não sentia vontade. E do que gostava? A vida se tornara tão vazia que sequer conseguia recordar. Pensou em quando era criança, que gostava de números e textos complexos. Talvez devesse voltar a ler ou assistir alguns filmes ruins. Pular de paraquedas e sentir a adrenalina envolvida no processo. Fazer uma faculdade à distância ou só aprender por conta própria. Mas isso fazia sentido naquele ponto da vida?

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Eiji. 

\- Tem mais uma coisa aqui que você deveria ver. Depois podemos entrar e descansar. Deve estar exausto por dirigir tanto tempo. 

O fotógrafo acenou com a cabeça, pegou sua câmera e seus sapatos onde havia deixado e seguiu o modelo.

\- O que eu vou te mostrar não faz parte da delimitação da propriedade, mas acabamos sendo exclusivo, já que o único acesso é por aqui.


End file.
